The Man From Yesterday
by Hincaru
Summary: A new foe has appeared and has proved to be more then just a thorn in Sanzo's side. This battle has already started, the only thing left to do is reload.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: I do not own Saiyuki, though if you want to sell it I'm up for the deal! _:heart:_ I do not own any of the characters (still willing to buy) But I _do_ own the Sashin family.**

**I know that 'original characters' are frowned on, but in Saiyuki bad guys never last very long y'know :3 All of the old characters are included, don't worry. Now then:**

_**The Man From Yesterday**_

_Chapter 1_

* * *

The smoky bar was calm and still, it seemed completely normal, all except the four cloaked men sitting closest to the door.

"Get offa me you dumb ass monkey!!" Gojyo yelled, pushing Goku by his face to the floor.

"I blame you, Gojyo. I told you not to let him drink." Hakkai said in his _I-told-you-so_ manner, the smirk not leaving his face.

"Do you even know how old he is?! It was time for his first drink!" Gojyo exclaimed, pushing Goku away again. "How th' hell was I supposed to know he was such a lightweight?!"

"All three of you shut the hell up!" Sanzo growled. As usual the priest craved the quiet. His head was pounding hard. It took all of his will to take his twitching hand off of his banishing gun. Shooting them would make it silent, but what a mess it would be.

"Well iffu wanted quiet whydju come to a bar?" Goku asked, his words slurred. He smiled childishly as he hanged from Gojyo.

Sanzo's eyes twitched. He put his cigarette butt out in an ashtray, right next to the fifteen he had smoked before. He sighed deeply, trying to keep his composure, his purple eyes failing to hide his annoyance. He lit up cigarette number seventeen and took a hit.

"Answer my question, preisty" Goku said, getting testy in his drunken state.

"Shut yer mouth!." Sanzo snapped back at him, but he dropped it there.

"Damn! If that were me you'da shot me in a second! Why th' hell is he so special?!"Gojyo asked, struggling to pull Goku off of him.

"Shut the hell up before I shoot you both!!" Sanzo yelled. "Hakkai, would you keep them under control?!" He glared back at the ashtray and took a long hit off of his cigarette.

Hakkai sighed, his smile never leaving his lips. He was trapped as the mother figure to a fighting Kappa and Monkey, and worse then that he is the keeper of a gun weilding grouch.

_How delightful._

When they finally got Goku to settle down Gojyo got a plan. He hated being nice to Goku when he could be mean, so Gojyo lit up a cigaratte and inhaled deeply before blowing the smoke into Goku's face. Gojyo truly couldn't stay civil.

"Hey watch it, ass hole!!" Goku yelled, coughing.

Gojyo laughed for a long moment, but then somthing interesting cought his eye. There, in the oposite corner of the bar was a woman wearing a very familure cloak and glasses get up, and, fortunatly for him, she was alone. Gojyo didn't hide his devious smile. He took another drink from his glass and stood up. He handed his cigarette to the drunken Goku and he walked towords the unsuspecting woman.

Gojyo sat next to the woman with a blatant disregard for what she wanted. He shot his famous 'hello, I'm Gojyo, the man of your dreams' smile before he spoke to her.

"Hey beautiful, what's your name?" he said, not realizing how buzzed he sounded.

The woman looked at him, complete shocked for a moment.

"K….Kuro…" she replied after a moment. Her voice shook, almost as if she was afraid.

"So, could I buy you a drink?" Gojyo asked, alcohol still on his mind.

The woman still looked uneasy, like she was trying to hide something, but when she looked over his shoulder and her eyes landed on Sanzo her composure changed. She smirked devilishly back at Gojyo.

"Sure you can, but first.. what's your name?" she shot him her best smile.

Gojyo looked shocked that he didn't get slapped.

"My name? It's Gojyo, Sha Gojyo." He smirked as he spoke.

As Gojyo stood to order the drinks Kuro's eyes left him and went back to Sanzo. Her devilish grin met her lips again.

Suddenly Hakkai raised his voice.

"What ARE you doing Goku?!" he yelled.

This got Gojyo's attention. Usually when people yelled it was to say he did something wrong. Kuro and Gojyo both starred at him, a little surprised.

"I will NOT allow this!!" He yelled taking a cigarette from a coughing Goku, dropping it to the floor, and stomping it out. "I have a hard enough time dealing with Sanzo and Gojyo's smoking like freight trains!! I will NOT allow you to start!!."

"Ok MOM, shut the hell up!" Goku grabbed the sides of his head. The hangover was starting to come.

Sanzo, who looked very annoyed, stood and walked outside, you could hear him yelling on the way out: "You jerks damage my reputation everyday!!"

Gojyo couldn't help but laugh.

"I can't believe the monkey took a hit!"

He walked over and handed the drink to the mysterious woman. He sat down and took a drink of his own. She was smiling, clearly amused by the outburst. She smiled down at her drink, and then over at Gojyo, but then her lips turned into a frown. Almost like she was shocked by something. It was then that she brought the cup to her lips and drank the whole drink in one gulp. Gojyo almost choked on his drink, he was so amazed by it..

"I think I like you." He said grinning.

She shot a smile back. "Let's step outside." She replied in a small voice.

At this point Gojyo would go anywhere with her. He was thinking with the wrong head. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and the best part was, she still didn't slap him. To him, it was a good day.

Together they walked past Hakkai and Goku and out the door. Hakkai and Goku exchanged glances as if to say 'we need to save her' and the two of them walked out behind Gojyo and Kuro.

"I came out here to here to get away from you people. Who th' hell is she?" Sanzo growled dropping cigarette seventeen on the ground and stomping on it.

"Oh, Gojyo, who is this?" Hakkai asked with a smile, trying to be polite where Sanzo failed to be.

"My name is Kuro." She replied with a smile on her face, but for some reason she looked like she was uneasy being that close to Gojyo.

Hakkai watched her intently. She seemed suspicious.

"And where are you from?" Hakkai asked her, smiling idly.

She looked nerves.

"Oh, I'm from a little village not to far from here." She replied waving her hand a little. She hoped it would stop the conversation. "And where are you four from?"

"Well--" Hakkai started to speak but was interrupted by Goku.

"The mountains." He was eager to talk to the girl, she struck his interest. He smiled widely, like a child. His cheeks were reddening from the alcohol.

"The mountains, huh? I bet it was fantastic!!" She replied, her smile intact.

"Not really." Goku replied. His interest switched to Sanzo as he tried to mimic the way he was standing. "It was hell actually." Goku said finally. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms like Sanzo, who looked annoyed.

"And where are you from?" Kuro asked, giggling lightly at Goku's behavior.

Hakkai and Gojyo both opened their mouths, taking the chance to reply to her, but Sanzo beat them to it.

"Tch.. Earth." The priest said, his arms still crossed. You could tell he just wanted to find a hotel and go to bed.

"That's kind of vague, don'tcha think?" she said back, frowning.

"What the hell does it matter where we came from? We're here now that's all that matters." Sanzo replied.

She grew quiet. You couldn't fight Sanzo's logic.

Gojyo noticed that she was admireing him, watching him closely. This made him slightly jealous, he was the one she was supposed to be flirting with. He pulled her attention back to him by running his fingers through the long black strand of hair in front of her face. Kuro's eyes grew wide and she grew uneasy. It was then that Hakkai noticed her eyes past her sun glasses.

"Those are beautiful red eyes you have, m'am." He said, bringing it to everyone's attention.

She froze, looking almost paralyzed.

"So we have us a youkai lady do we?" Gojyo asked with a smile on his face. He revealed his own red eyes to make sure she didn't worry and run away.

"They don't like youkai around here." She whispered. "I was ran out of my village, that's why I'm in disguise, and why I dye my hair."

Gojyo found an opening in her words.

"Hey, maybe you should come with us." He slid himself infront of Kuro and brushed the hair from her face. "I will protect you."

Kuro was quiet for a long moment, almost like she was fighting laughing… or screaming. Finally she jumped back away from Gojyo.

"Damn!! This is way to awkward!!" Kuro said in a more masculine voice. Kuro took off the glasses and dropped them and then pulled off his cloak, revealing himself as a boy.

He was wearing a baggy outfit, he had short red hair and one long black strand for bangs it fully showed his pointed youkai ears. His red eyes shone.

Gojyo was shocked.

"Who taught you manners, Sha Gojyo!!" Kuro yelled, rubbing his arms, trying to wipe the awkwardness from his body. "That was way to fast! Did I look that easy?!"

It finally sunk in for Gojyo. All those thoughts he had in the bar came rushing back to him.

"Oh son of a bitch!!" He yelled leaning on the way, not looking very well. He put his hand on his forehead. "Man that's gay!!"

"I KNEW you were gay!!" Goku laughed at him.

"I knew you were hiding something, Kuro." Hakkai said, being the only one to attack the real issue.

"My name is Kuroryu! Gojyo's punk ass wouldn't let me finish it!" Kuroryu replied. "I'm surprised you don't remember me." He added with a laugh.

"What do you mean 'remember'?" Sanzo asked.

"Sha Gojyo!! You disappoint me!!" Kuroryu said, ignoring Sanzo's question. "What are you doing hanging around with humans?! And a priest none the less!!"

"Pardon! We're not all humans!!" Goku said, forgetting the important part of the argument.

"Oh please! You're no better then one!! You cling to them for dear life, like they actually care about you! They don't care about you, you're a monster to them! This is a game!" Kuroryu cackled.

"You don't know a damn thing about us, ass hole!" Sanzo snapped at him. "And what the hell do you mean this is a 'game'?"

"My, my! Watch your mouth Genjyo Sanzo, perhaps you should pay attention to your little pet Goku, he looks like he's going to fall over!" Kuroryu laughed again.

Everyone else got quiet. They had stayed so quiet lately, people had stopped talking about them. Kuroryu noticed they're silence but turned to Hakkai who opened his mouth to ask a quiestion.

"What's wrong Cho Hakkai? Did you think I would challenge a group of people without doing my homework?" He kicked a rock pretending to pout. "Honestly I don't see what's so great about the 'fierce' Sanzo party. You don't seem all that strong to me." He grinned at the scowling group. "But, none-the-less... hold tight to that maten sutra of yours Genjyo Sanzo, I'll be back for it."

Kuroryu turned his back on the group and red wings tore through the skin of his back. Just as quick as a flash the man was gone, up into the sky.

They all starred for a moment, mourning the fact that they can't catch a break. Then Sanzo hauled off and punched Gojyo in the back of his head.

"Damn it! Why th' hell did you have to go gay and flirt with a man?!" He yelled.

"Don't remind me, damn it!" Gojyo rubbed the back of his head. "Don't you think I've been punished enough?! Whadda buzz kill! Jeez..."

Nothing could kill Goku's buzz, however. He cheerfully threw one arm over Gojyo's shoulder and the other around Sanzo's.

"Don't worry guys! It's just another big mouthed enemy! If we can handle Lirin we can handle this guy!! Even if Gojyo has a thing for him!" Goku laughed.

"Shut the hell up! Keep me out of your gay fantasies!!" Gojyo pushed Goku away again.

"It's been a long day everyone, lets find a hotel and get some rest." Hakkai said, trying to calm everyone down so he could have a moment to think.

They all followed behind him, Sanzo was pissed, and Gojyo and Goku were fussing. So luckily for Hakkai it wasn't hard to find a hotel in this city, the only problem was they had to get one room with four beds.

That meant that Sanzo would be stuck with them all... all night.

When they walked into the one bedroom, one bathroom, one kitchen hotel room Goku immediatly claimed his bed by jumping up and down on it and throwing himself back on the pillow. Hakkai, who was taking his cloak off, looked at Hakuryu who had been resting on his shoulders. Hakkai's eyes told the message. Hakuryu flew over and landed on Goku. He was supposed to calm the drunken monkey down in some way.

Gojyo made his way to the table. He took a swig of vodka he had seemingly taken from the bar and hid in his cloak. Hakkai just shook his head at the kappa. He could tell somthing was distressing him, which didn't happen often. If somthing was bothering Gojyo usually he could hide it better. He took another swig of the drink and then lay his head on the table and covered his face with his arms. He was deep in thought. Somthing about that man bothered him. It brought back bad memories, but he couldn't figure out why.

Sanzo sat at the oposite corner of the table and lit up a cigarette, and watched Gojyo. Hakkai leaned on a wall, his arms folded, and he did the same.

Gojyo could feel them starring and he hated it. He knew what they wanted, but he couldn't help them. They wanted him to remember, but that's why he started drinking. To forget.

Finally Hakkai spoke.

"So, who is he Gojyo?" He asked bluntly.

Gojyo glared over his arm. Slowly he tipped the vodka bottle and took another drink, ignoring Hakkai's question.

"Are you going to say somthing?" Sanzo asked in his normal tone.

Gojyo sighed angrily before speaking.

"I don't know who in the fuck he is! But his name... his damn name sounds familure." he glared up at them again. "I knew him when I was a child, if I knew him at all."

"But you don't remember anything?" Hakkai asked.

"All I remember is.." he paused for a moment, "His name is Kuroryu Sashin.. I think... and he makes everything into a game." he buried his head again, trying to think of more.

"And that's all you remember?" Hakkai asked.

"_Yes_." Gojyo growled back.

"Maybe you'll remember more if you're sober." Sanzo said, yanking the vodka from Gojyo's hand and putting it upside down in the sink. He didn't like the way he was snapping at them for no reason. It got on Sanzo's nerves.

"Screw you, priest." Gojyo said angrily looking at his empty hand.

Sanzo ignored him and walked over to the closest bed and collapsed on it.

"I still don't understand why the hell I got stuck with you people." Sanzo said aloud to no one in particular. "Now everyone shut up so I can sleep." And with that Sanzo rolled over, facing the wall, and covered himself up. He had a headache, second hand hangover, and now he had another little pest following him around. Sleep was the perfect way out.

Gojyo stayed at the table trying to think. The only sound in the house was Goku's small snore and the strange sound Hakuryu makes when he sleeps. It didn't take them long to fall asleep. Or passout.

Hakkai was still watching Gojyo closely. Finally he took a deep breath and spoke again..

"Don't worry too much about it Gojyo, and stop beating yoruself up over it." he starred at the unresponsive Gojyo. "Just... get some sleep then.. you look tired." He finished. You could hear the weariness in his voice. He flashed his motherly smile by instict and headed to his own be, flipping off the light switch and laying down.

It was quiet again, and Gojyo was left alone in the dark.

_This is past the point of 'not worrying'_ he thought to himself.

There was somthing about Kuroryu that bothered him terribly. He could remember the face, and he could remember the name, but he couldn't remember anything else. He was having flashed from his childhood. Kuroryu was there, but the backgrounds were blurred around him. He didn't know what was going on or why they knew eachother. Gojyo could feel his heartbeat in his head and he had a queaziness in his stomach. The alcohol was catching with him, so he did as Hakkai suggested. He made his way to the last bed and and layed down.

He tossed and turned trying to find a way to be comfertable, but no matter what he did he couldn't get that way. Finally he just stopped moving and closed his eyes, trying to chase today from his thoughts. He could still hear the cackling in his head, almost as if it was happening right next to his head. He didn't know who Kuroryu was or what Kuroryu wanted from him, but before he could think anymore into it sleep found him, it didn't take long for his memories to haunt his slumber.

Memories?

To him.. they were more like nightmares.

* * *

**_The Man From Yesterday Chapter 1:_**

**_End_**

(what do you think?)


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Man From Yesterday**_

_Chapter 2:_

* * *

There was a happy looking family standing in front of a run down old house, and there stood Gojyo standing in front of them. He was smaller though... and weaker. He was a child again.

Was this a memory? If so why couldn't he remember?

Infront of the young Gojyo stood a family too large for the shack they stood infront of. It consisted of a mother, a father, and three children. The little ones hair and eyes shone in the light. Bright red.

It didn't really surprise Gojyo to see _him _there. The oldest child. Kuroryu. He looked much happier back then. It was odd, though, he looked so poor and yet he smiled as if he owned the world.

Kuroryu played with his younger brother and sister in their front yard. His sister looking no older then eight and his brother still being a toddler. They were all beautiful children, just like their mother.

Their mother.

She was the youkai, a tengu. She passed on the scarlet features that made her kids resemble Gojyo. They were all half-breeds. A common ground for the children.

Suddenly Gojyo saw himself run into the group of children and join in thier playing. They happily accepted him. Gojyo tried to make it stop, he tried to ask questions, but it wasn't like a dream.

It was a memory.

Suddenly this memory faded into a different scene.

He could hear the parents arguing. It was loud and relentless, ringing through the house and even outside. The old walls couldn't hold the sounds in, it couldn't keep a secret.

In the children's bedroom the two youngest were crying and clinging to Kuroryu, who was doing everything to make them happy again. He offered them games and toys. He offered to take them for a walk by the stream to skip rocks. He sang softly to them, trying to calm their screams and tears.

"Look what you're doing to the kids, Hiroshi!!" The loud bellowing voice of the mother yelled out. "You're gambling their food away!"

"I was trying to double the money! I was trying to make us rich!" the father yelled back.

"That's why you came back with nothing?!" the mother cried out.

A loud crash was heard from the room they were in. The mother was so angry she lost her composure and she couldn't stop crying.

Hiroshi stepped out for a walk.

Kuroryu wiped his own tears away before speaking to his siblings.

"I promise you both! I will find us a home. I will get a job and we will be wealthy. I promise you both!! I will take you away from here and everything will be better. We will be happy. Hear you me."

Gojyo stood, a child, completely horrified in the children's room. He wanted to help but he didn't know what to say.

Suddenly Gojyo heard someone calling his name. He blinked a few times and shook his head. Then everything went blank. He could hear screaming in his ears.

Gojyo jumped from his bed, yanked from his dreams. Now the only thing he could hear was Goku singing about breakfast.  
If you dared to call THAT singing.

"Damn! Who's killing the monkey?!" Gojyo yelled rubbing his eyes.

His skin was burning and everything was spinning around him. He could hear his steady quickened hearbeat in his head.

"It's not my fault you have a hangover!!" Goku yelled back, though he himself looked sick.

_I bet he's thrown up already.. damn.. I missed his first hangover_. Gojyo thought.

"Well, one good thing came from your childish acts yesterday Gojyo"Hakkai said, making breakfast in the kitchen. "Goku will never drink again."

Gojyo kept his eyes squinted. The light was too bright for his liking. Slowly he made his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He was looking for alocohol. Usually the hotels have atleast one bottle for their guests, but it was no where to be found.

"Where's the booze?" Gojyo asked, trying to block out the light with his hand. "How th' hell am I supposd to get rid of a hangover if I don't have somthing to drink?" He made his way over to the table and slumped down into his chair. He laid his face on the cool surface and closed his eyes tight.

Sanzo sat across from him, drinking coffee and reading the paper. Hakkai silently continued making the food.

"So..." Goku said as he joined everyone else in the kitchen. "Do you remember anything about that Kuroryu guy from yesterday?" he asked in his usual joking voice

"What a pain." Gojyo growled. He didn't want to get nagged that early in the morning, and besides, talking made his head throb. "His name is Kuroryu Sashin. He's half-youkai. His mother was a tengu. He had a little sister and brother and the whole family was poor becaue their good for nothing father gambled every penny they had."

"I suppose he got his lust for games from his 'good for nothing' father." Hakkai said, passing out plates for breakfast.

"A tengu, huh?" Sanzo said, hardly taken from his paper. "What was her name?"

"I don-" Gojyo stopped himself. A name popped into his head. Maybe he was starting to remember things. "Yayoi.. her name was Yayoi." he paused for a moment. "The father was Hiroshi. The boy's name was Solo and the girl's name was Aurora, and Kuroryu was the oldest of the children." The memories were definatly starting to come back now. It made his head hurt.

"So, how'd you know them?" Goku asked already with a mouth full of food.

"Hell if I know!" Gojyo said quietly, trying to keep from hurting his head anymore then it already was.

"Here." Hakkai said sitting a plate of food in front of Gojyo. "Eat, you'll fell better."

Gojyo glared at the plate for a long moment. It was a mental battle. If he ate he might throw up, but he was starving.

The food won the war. He started eating.

Goku quickly finished his food, and he took a long drink from his orange juice before he spoke.

"I think I know how you met Kuroryu!" he said with a smile.

Gojyo didn't reply, so Hakkai humored him.

"Oh? How's that Goku?"

"I bet Kuroryu beat Gojyo up for hitting on his sister!" Goku laughed.

"NO!" Gojyo exclaimed. "She was hitting on me." It seemed Hakkai was right, as always. The food was making him feel better.

"Ew! You were flirting with a little girl?!" Goku asked, his dispostion changed.

"No! Geez! I was a kid too you little freak."

"So they were your childhood friends." Sanzo said sternly. Like it was a fact.

Gojyo opened his mouth to reply but he was interupted by a loud shattering noise. When they looked over their window was all over the floor and a youkai stood with a toothy grin. The four of them stood to fight.

"Hand it over Genjyo Sanzo." the creature growled holding firmly to a spear.

"Who do you think you're dealing with here?" Goku laughed at the youkai. "Come on, we have killed thousands of youkai, why would you try to fight us alone? Are you slow?"

"Hand over the sutra Genjyo Sanzo!!" the youkai said, ignoring Goku. The smile not leaving his face.

"Come and take it from me." Sanzo growled back, pointing the banishing gun at his target. "Ass hole."

The youkai laughed loudly. It cut the air. "Very well then." he said in a growling voice. "In the name of Kuroryu!"

The youkai moved so fast it was like he dissapeared. Goku hardly ahd the chance to pull out his nyoi-bo before the youkai was in front of him. Their weapons met, and all Goku could do was hold him back. He wasn't in the right stance to fight. The creature took advantage of this fact and kicked Goku back, knocking him over the kitchen table and onto his back.

Gojyo took his turn. He flipped the weapon quickly, but beacuse they were in such a small room there wasn't much he could do.

But one bad move on the youkai's side and Gojyo's blade cought his face, but the youkai didn't miss a beat. Without reacting to the gash on his face the youkai swung his spear and tore a hole in Gojyo's jacket, almost catching the kappa's skin.

Sanzo looked annoyed, and took aim and fired. The sound was loud and merciless, tearing through the air. Being only a few foot away from the youkai Sanzo didn't miss. It peirced it's chest and went through to the other side.

The youkai took a long, deep breath before grabbing his chest. He glared up at Sanzo, but attacked the one closest to him. Hakkai.

"How the hell is he still going?!" Goku asked. He extended his nyoi-bo and knocked the creature away from his friend.

Hakkai didn't waste any time. While the youkai was on the ground he put his hand over it's face and shot chi through his palm, viciously smashing the youkai into the ground.

Finally he stopped moving.

"Wow Hakkai..." Goku said, starring at the charred body. "Overkill don't chu think?" He walked over and examined the body.

"It seemed to be the only way to stop him." Hakkai replied. He knelt down and wiped his hand on the youkai's shirt. He felt something in the man's pocket. Knowing the youkai wouldn't need it anymore Hakkai pulled the peice of paper from his pocket and examined it. It was a letter adressed to Sanzo

"Sanzo.. it seems you have a love letter." Hakkai said, handing the letter over to the preist.

He opened the letter and began to read it outloud.

"Congratulations Sanzo party, you've defeated the weakest minion I have. Please, expect strongerones to greet you. So say your prayers Oh gun weilding preist, and pray that you'lldie soon. My men have made their bets, you see, and they think that if I get my hands on you there will be nothing left to bury. How does that make you feel Genjyo Sanzo? Do you finally realize that our lives are nothing but games. And too bad for you that all the bets are on me." Sanzo stopped reading. He looked very annoyed as he read the rest of the letter.Suddenly he threw the paper at Gojyo.

"The rest is for you and Goku." He crossed his arms and waited for one of them to read it aloud. Goku picked up the paper and handed it to Gojyo. He began to read.

"Now, if you would hand the letter off to Gojyo and Goku for me Sanzo. -- Gojyo, I have a proposition for you boys. Why don't you two come and join us? We are powerful! Far more powerful them the humans. Leave your weak human crutches and come to us. Gojyo, my old friend, you know there is always a spot for you on my team. Oh, and please tell your brother he is welcome as well.

Farewell,  
Kuroryu

p.s.  
Banri says hello."

There was silence for a moment. The air was thick and tense.

"Banri?" Gojyo broke the silence in an angry voice. "That dumb mother fucker left me for dead and joined a G-d damn gang?!" Gojyo crumpled the letter and threw it to the floor. "Fucking jerkoff."

"Well.. Gojyo, Banri wasn't exactly a loyal person.. or friend." Hakkai said being the only other person in the house who even knew who Banri was, and it didn't help that he hated him with every ounce of his being.

Gojyo leaned against the wall and scowled, pissed off at the world. "What a shitty day." he said to himself.

"No need to pout about it." Goku said. "If he left you for dead then you shouldn't worry about him anyway."

Gojyo glared at him and continued to scowl.

"Goku, don't worry about it... that is a ten year grudge." Hakkai said saving Goku the trouble.

"Then why the hell were they friends?" Goku asked, confused.

"Shut up you ape." Gojyo said.

"Screw you ass Kappa!"

"Get over it!" Sanzo scolded them both. "There are bigger better things to get pissed about rather then some ppissant friend of yours."

"You mean like getting out of this room with the smashed dead body?" Hakkai asked while putting his cloak on.

Everyone quickly grabbed their cloaks and glasses and followed Hakkai out of the hotel, except Hakuryu. he went out the window and transformed into a jeep so they could make a quicker escape.

Gone in thirty seconds.

"New Record!!" Goku said happily, now riding in the back of the jeep, celibrating.

"Yes, it seems we are getting quite good at running away."Hakkai said quickly stearing his way through town.

"Jeez, when you say it that way." Gojyo said, frowning.

"Man what a buzzkill." Goku added in a whining voice.

Sanzo immediatly looked like he had a headache, and he left his newspaper at the hotel. Now how was he supposed to drown them out?

Everyone's minds were on something else and for the first time in history it was quiet in the jeep. Goku didn't like it. He glanced from side to side watching everyone closely. Nothing. It was killing him.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'm hungry!!" he yelled as loud as he could.

"You're always hungry, brat!" Gojyo yelled backat him, shocked by the sudden yelling.

"You _just_ ate breakfast, Goku." Hakkai added in his motherly tone of voice.

"But I didn't get to enjoy it! Some asshole had to bust in and ruin it!"

"Nothing stops you from eating, monkey. You would eat in the faces of starving orphans if you decided you were hungry!" Gojyo said.

Goku starred at him blankly. Then he threw himself halfway into the front seat and spoke into Hakkai and Sanzo's ears.

"I think I have a plan to make Kuroryu go away!" he said in and enthusiastic voice.

"Oh? And how's that?" Hakkai asked, trying to keep his eyes in front of him.

"We can give him Gojyo!! They seem to like eachother." He smiled widely, always willing to make a joke at Gojyo's expecne.

Gojyo punched him in the back of the head.

"Well that would certantly chase him off." Hakkai said with a smile on his face. As long as he kept Goku amused and making fun of Gojyo he wasn't complaing about food.

Gojyo and goku argued the rest of the way out of the town. After they were far enough away that they wouldn't be noticed by anyone Sanzo threatened them of their lives and they calmed down.

Gojyo glared at Goku before stripping his cloak and glasses off and throwing them to the floor board.

"It's too damn hot for those." he said.

Goku nodde dhis head in agreement and he too stripped his cloak off, but when Goku had his in the air the wind caught it and it whipped around, catching Sanzo freshly lit lighter. When the material started to smoke Goku paniced and threw it in Gojyo's lap.

"Don't throw it at me, ass!" Gojyo yelled, throwing it into the front of the jeep. The wind blew it into Hakkai's face.

Hakkai slammed on the brakes and almost flipped the car over. He threw the cloak out of the car and onto the ground. He jumped out of the jeep and started stepping on the cloak to put it out. Goku jumped out to help him.

"Damn it! I like that cloak!" he exclaimed.

Slowly Sanzo and Gojyo stepped out of the car. Sanzo bent down and took his lighter from the still smoldering cloak and lifted it to the cigarette hanging from his mouth and lit it. Goku starred at them both.

"Why did you both get out? I could have gotten the lighter for you." Goku said wondering why no one was punching him and telling him that he was a moron.

Sanzo took a hit off of his cigarette and let the cloud of smoke blow into the wind.

"We have company." The Preist said in a bored voice.

Goku turned and saw Gojyo standing with his weapon and Hakkai standing on defense, but all he saw was empty space and a few trees.  
Suddenly youkai started jumping from the trees all around them, and Goku readied his nyoi-bo.

A large youkai spoke loudly. "Give us your sutra Genjyo Sanzo! We want your sutra!"

Sanzo let out a small laugh and turned to face the group of creatures. He dropped his cigarette on the groud and stomped it out.

"Tell me something I don't know."

* * *

_Chapter 2: end_


End file.
